l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kitsuki Mizuochi
Mirumoto Mizuochi joined the Kitsuki family by marriage becoming Kitsuki Mizuochi. He was the Kitsuki Daimyo during the first half of the 12th century, and part of the second. Station Soldier When the Akodo family was reinstaurated after the Battle of Oblivion's Gate in 1133 Mizuochi guessed how long it would last before they fell again. Old Debts (Spirit Wars flavor) Yojimbo Mizuochi was a Mirumoto Bushi who caught the eye of a prominent Crane Imperial Magistrate while the Dragon was serving as a guard at the winter court of a minor Mirumoto governor. The Doji took Mizuochi as his yojimbo, moving to his new post at Ryoko Owari, where for two years they fought against opium smugglers, bandits, and criminals of all kinds. Secrets of the Dragon, pp. 21-22 Kitsuki Family Betrothed Mizuochi enjoyed the work of a magistrate, and his former sensei, Mirumoto Hachigoro, made arrangements to have Mizuochi marry a minor sensei at the Kitsuki school, effectively changing his family name and began his training as a Kitsuki Magistrate. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 22 Murder of his Charge An unknown enemy poisoned the food at Mizuochi's wedding, and while he survived, his Doji friend and his new bride did not. Mizuochi found the assassin, and forced him to surrender an antidote. Unfortunately, a Unicorn magistrate seeking personal glory was involved in the hunt, and caused enough of a delay that only enough antidote for one could be produced. His charge refused to to accept it, so Mizuochi's wife was saved. Magistrate Mizuochi remained at Ryoko Owari as a yoriki, and his wife honed his skills, dramatically increasing his already considerable powers of perception and analisis. In a few years time, he rose to a position as a full magistrate and moved to other cities. Kitsuki Daimyo When he returned to Dragon lands, Mizuochi found himself a celebrity among the Kitsuki. His ties to the Crane and his good reputation throughout the Empire made him the replacement for Kitsuki Daimyo when the previous daimyo passed away without an heir. Choosing a new Champion In 1159 Togashi Hoshi made a brief appearance at High House of Light from his journey to the Celestial Heavens, and commanded the Dragon Clan Daimyos to choose the new Dragon Clan Champion. Many Dark Tomorrows (Season of the Dragon) Imperial Court When in 1160 the Imperial Court was rebuilt at Kyuden Miya Mizuochi selected Kitsuki Tadashi as the Kitsuki representative. Rebuilding the Court, by Shawn Carman Death of Mirumoto Uso As Mizuochi was unable to discover who was the assassin who killed Mirumoto Uso in 1161, the Dragon Clan Champion Togashi Satsu appointed the renowned general and sensei, Uso's friend, Mirumoto Rosanjin as daimyo, commanding him to find the culprit. Legacy, by Shawn Carman Alliance of the Minor Clans In 1165 Kasuga Taigen created the Alliance of Minor Clans with the help of Mizuochi, Minor Complications, by Rich Wulf and the Minor Clans would have a voice in the Imperial Court. Rise of the Tortoise (GenCon 2004 Challenge Booth Results) Kitsuki Heir The aged Kitsuki daimyo looked for a suitable replacement for years since he was without an heir. Around 1167 he had chosen Kitsuki Iweko as his heir, Vacant Throne, p. 8 who eventually succeeded him. Kitsuki Iweko (Diamond flavor) See also * Kitsuki Mizuochi/Meta External Links * Kitsuki Mizuochi (Fire and Shadow) * Kitsuki Mizuochi Exp (Winds of Change) Category:Dragon Clan Leaders Category:Characters with Pictures